


The Love Within

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Relationships: LeoxHannah





	1. Chapter 1

Jessica oneil is the younger sister of april oneil as she hasnt met the turtles yet she was in school studying for exams.

Leo was in the dojo as he was meditating, he was busy clearing his mind as he tried to find balance.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I hope you don't mind but me my sister and our friend share our ocs with each other   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(cool  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(i dont mind  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah was walking to the lair wanting to show them all of her most recent new video games she had gotten. She entered the lair.

Raph was in his gym in the lair and he was working on body strength and he loved working out. Right now currently he was weight lifting.

Awesome   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Jess was soon walking home when she saw one of the man hole covers off, as a curious girl she went in and followed to a lair.

Leo opened his one eye as he sae hannah "Hello hannah, how was school?" he asked her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Oh crap I'm sorry Leo! I didn't mean to disrupt your meditation!" Hannah said as she raised a brow.  
"Uh Leo I don't go to school."

Raph was still lifting weights up and down to sexier hotter ripped and more muscular so that way he can have a girlfriend someday.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo looked at her as he stood up "Your fine, i was done anyway." he said.

Jess soon found the lair as she looked before her eyes widened as she gasped.

Mikey looked as he gasped "Dude! its another girl!" he said.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(?  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sorry was eating   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah ran out of the dojo and she gasped and saw that a girl was in the lair.

Raph gasped once he walked out of his gym room and into the common area and it hit him. He saw that there was a girl.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Jess looked as she soon saw raph as she quickly looked away.

Mikey walked up to her "Hi, im mikey!" he said.

Leo soon shook his head as jessica screamed.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Hey calm down ok. My name is Hannah. These are my friends Leo Mikey Donnie and Raph."

Raph shook her hand and tried to get her to calm down as he smiled at her flexing his muscles.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Jessica looked at her as she calmed down a bit.

Leo looked "Okay, are you good." he asked.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah hugged her and smiled with her and she showed everyone her video games that she brought.

Raph was hugging her too and he took her hand going to show her a tour of the lair.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Jessica looked at him as she felt a bit uncomfortable, she didnt even know him.

Leo wrapped an arm around hannah   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Be back tomorrow to rp   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(kay  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey I am back got what I needed to do done   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Okay its your turn  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah squeaked and gasped wondering why Leo did that.

Raph unhugged her and he showed her the lair. He showed her the kitchen the common area bathrooms bedrooms dojo and his gym.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I know just did   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hello?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo looked at her as he kissed her cheek.

Jess looked at raph as she nods at him  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Leo wh-what are you doing?!" Hannah said blushing as she became shy and nervous.

Raph then took her back to where everyone else was and he let go of her hand.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo looked at her as he smiled "You are my girl."

jess looked as she smiled softly  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Wh-what? But we are not even dating Leo and you never told me you liked me."

Raph kissed her cheek after leaning in and he and Mikey looked at her video games and played with Hannah's stuff.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo laughs "I meant friend."

Jess blushed as she looked away  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Wait girlfriend or just friend?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Girl-friend then girlfriend  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
What? I am confused   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
So, leo did confess It was girl-friend to girlfriend.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
No he never confessed and what you made Leo say the past 2 times is so confusing and does not make any sense   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
???  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Can you just redo his part?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hello?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Yeah sorry  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo looked at her as he chuckled "Hannah, i do love you." he said  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannahs face became strawberry red she got flustered nervous and shy and looked away from him.

Raph invited her to play with them and also asked her what her name was too.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo chuckled as he smiled.

Jess looked at him "Its jess, jess oniel.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Can you write more than that?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(yah  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Going to sleep plz add more   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo chuckled as be smiled before he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Jess looked at him as she smiled softly "My name is jessica, jessica oniel. And you are?  
Jan 21, 2021, at 3:15 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah blushed and she squeaked softly looking up at him into his masked pupiless eyes.

Raph said their friend already told her all of their names. He and Mikey started up one of Hannah’s video games.

Hey   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo smiled as he cupped her cheek before he leaned in as he was about to kiss her before he pulled away.

Jessica nods as she took the controller as she smiled softlty "I see, okay.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
But Hannah didn’t let him pull away. She kissed him on his lips hard and roughly gripping his shoulders.

Raph started to race her in a Mario racing game and he was letting her win wanting to see how good she was.

Sorry took a shower I’m back   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(your good, ill be on and off.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok your turn when you get the chance   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(eating dinner)  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Still your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(kay)  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo kissed back before he wrapped his arms around her waist gripping her hips.

Jess consontrated as she was able to win second place in the race as she smiled "nice jobe  
Jan 22, 2021, at 9:04 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah moaned softly into the kiss as she started to French kiss him now in his bedroom with him.

Raph high fived her and said thanks as he asked her if she wanted lunch or a drink at all.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo held her close as be started unbuttoning her shirt slowly moving his kisses down to her neck then breasts.

Jess smiled as she nods "Maybe someyhing to drink, what do you have?" she asked  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Ahh Leo! Please give my neck hickeys then suckle on my tits big boy," Hannah moaned softly.

"Water gatorade soda juice smoothies," Raph said to her as he smiled and chuckled.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(ill respond in a bit  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok   
Jan 22, 2021, at 11:04 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hello?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(sorry if i couldnt rp much today.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
You can’t right now?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(i can but i will be going to sleep soon  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo chuckled as he nibbled her nipples as he sucked softly "who said you were in charge?" he asked.

Jessica nods as she smiled before she thought for a moment "Hmm, water please."  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok then see you tomorrow   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(okay sleep well  
Jan 23, 2021, at 11:55 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah blushed and she moaned and mewled as she arched her back and she dug her heels into his bed as her body shuddered and twitched in delight.

Raph nodded handing her a bottle of Fiji water the best water that there ever was in his opinion. He sat back down next to her on the couch casually slinging his arm across her shoulders and brought her closer to him.  
Jan 23, 2021, at 6:00 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hello?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(hey sorry, im at work atm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Oh ok   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I guess see you tomorrow to rp   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(yeah  
Jan 24, 2021, at 11:42 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(ok  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo continued to suck her breasts as he played with her nipple on the other one "So sweet." he said.

Jess looked as she took a sip of water before she sets it down so she doesnt spill itm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey sorry took a nap I’m on   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah moaned softly as she rubbed his head and she held his head closer to her chest as she kissed all over it rubbing his crotch.

Raph smiled at her and he asked her if she wanted to go in his room with him and see all of his cool awesome neat stuff.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
Jan 25, 2021, at 5:56 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hello?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(sorry i was at school)

Leo looked at her before he pulled off as he chuckled "I wonder how you taste." he said.

Jess looked at him as she thought for a moment before she nods " sure"  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah blushed as she knew what that meant so she spread open her legs for him.

Raph nodded and so he grabbed her hand and brought her to his bedroom to show her all of his stuff animals action figures and manga books.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
It’s ok   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hello?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo looked as he removed her underwear before he leaned down as he soon made a long wet lick on her core.

Jess nods as she read one of the comics as she was soon spaced out but aware of what is around her  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah’s knees quivered and shook from that as she arched her back and she gripped onto his sheets roughly too. She dug her heels into his bed too.

Raph smiled as he read one of his manga books. He didn’t have any comic books. He looked up at her from time to time watching her in silence.

He doesn’t have comics they’re manga   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
See you tomorrow   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Night  
Tue at 10:04 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(hey, i just woke up,give me an hour  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok still your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Um hello? You said you would do your part after you woke up. That was hours ago  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(yeah sorry i wasnt able to respond right away due to college. I thought you saw my scedule that i made.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(i tagged you the hours.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo chuckled as he continued attacking her core with his tounge as he soo swirled it inside the lips of her core.

Jess read a few chapters as she got to the part where it it got steamy. As she automaticly closed the book  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Yeah so sorry. I keep on forgetting when you can rp   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(your good  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah moaned and whimpered some as well as she arched her back and she orgasmed straight right into his mouth.

Raph now pinned her down onto his bed as he gazed from above her sit( lustful pupiless masked eyes and he stroked her cheek tangling a strand of her hair in his fingers.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(hey, sorry if i couldnt rp much tonight)  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
So you cannot rp right now?  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your schedule said between 9 to 11 in Tuesdays   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(yeah i can make a few more replies before i sleep  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Jess looked at him as she was suprised and she gulped softly "W-what are you d-doing?" she asked.

Leo slurpped it up before he pulled away before he took off his belt as his cock sprung out as he looked at her "You know what to do."  
Wed at 3:20 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey sorry fell asleep last night  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
But Hannah shook her head no telling him to fuck her roughly now as she whimpered playing with herself.

Raph smiled down at her kissing her lips softly.  
"I like you a lot Jess even though we just met. Can we do this together?" He asked her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
My scedule changed a bit for the next four days, since i have to work   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok   
Thu at 9:53 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey if you can let me know your new four day schedule I can know when you can and can’t rp   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Yeab  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Thursday-1-5pm

Friday-1-5pm

Saterday- 3-6pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
sunday: 1-4pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok thank you p. You free to rp right now if you want to?  
Thu at 6:40 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey I will rp with you tomorrow. Don’t feel like it tonight. Too depressed because my mom has COVID and it might lead to pneumonia sorry   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(im so sorry, i hope she gets better  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Thank you   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Welcome  
Fri at 2:24 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Great news! My mom went to the doctors today and her oxygen level is looking good! They said keep on doing what you've been doing and she should recover soon from this!  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Thats good  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Yep if you can rp now I’m doing my part   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah shook her head no a she absolutely hated blowjobs. She spread her legs open for him begging him to fuck her now.

“I really like you Jess and I couldn’t contain the love I have for you so ended up kissing you. I’m sorry,” Raph said looking away from her with his head down.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Wait were those times of when you can rp or can’t rp?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I can rp from what the times are thursday-sunday  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Oh ok gotcha   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn when you can   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(ill respond tomorrow, im really tired from working 8 hours today  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok thats fine night   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(night  
Sat at 12:11 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo chuckled "Such a needy girl." he said before he slammed into her going at a rough pace.

Jess looked at him "Its okay i-i kinda liked it." she said with a soft smile.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah moaned as she her inner walls tightened around his member and she whimpered in pain and she kissed his lips softly.

Raph nodded and asked her if he could do it again as he stroked her cheeks softly and he caressed them kissing her more deeply and roughly this time.

Hey sorry I’m on  
Sat at 11:59 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Guess you couldn’t rp yesterday between those times like how you said you could   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(yeah, i was busy with work and school  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo slowed down as he kissed back softly as he held her close to him.

Jess kissed back as she held him closer as she moaned softly  
Sun at 1:05 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah elicited a mewl and she told him he could move faster and rougher into her now as she shivered.

Raph pinned her down as he was on top of her and he started to nip hickeys all across her neck.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo nods as he started to moved faster before he groaned "so tight."

Jess lets out soft moans as she bit her lip  
Yesterday at 9:55 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah mewled and whimpered softly as she kissed his face all over and she arched her back.

Raph groped her boobs as he kissed and suckled all across her shoulders as he groaned too.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(i tagged you new hours, since i dont work during the week)  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I know I commented on it   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(i saw.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok   
Today at 5:40 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
When you can rp tonight 9pm your time it’s your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(yeah one moment  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo chuckled as he moved faster and harder pounding into her "Im gonna make you scream~"

jess moaned softly as she bit het lip "P-please"  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Crap sorry I am on doing my part now   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(your good  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
'We will see about that my love!" Hannah said moaning and mewling out wantonly.

Raph smirked and he left more dark purple hickeys across more areas of her skin as he took off all of her clothes wanting to stare at her gorgeous sexy hot body. 

Leo pounded into her harder as he growled "Who do you belonge to?"

Jess blushed softly as she looked away slightly embarressed  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(I know but you wanted to rp with ppl and you could have responded to ours but you never did til now just saying   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Ahh you my sexy hot Leo!" Hannah screamed out as she kissed the top of his head.

Raph began to suckle on her nipples as he swirled and flicked his tongue around her areola rosy buds and made them harden.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(okay. ill try to respond, ive just been busy with college during the day  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo chuckled as he pounded into her harder "I didnt hear you baby." he said.

Jess blushed as she moaned and whimpered softly as she bit her lip  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(I know I was saying you could have responded at night  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Ahh YOU LEO!!!" Hannah scream shouted as she then eventually orgasmed and climaxed.

Raph suckled on her other perky nipple now doing the same treatment to it as he growled sticking two fingers inside of her.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(okay, ill try.)  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(Ok just did my part   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo chuckled as he soon thrusted quickly before he came in her womb.

Jess blushed more as she whimper out another moan. She soon laid on his bed  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Brb   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(k  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sorry I’m back I am currently hurt right now. Got a new chair today and when my mom and I were trying to bring it into my apartment I sprained my ankle and cut my lips open really bad but I’m still gonna rp with you if you can   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(oof  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Yeah   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Doing my part now   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I might have to get stitches for the first time ever in my life for an injury   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(okay, or they might give you liquid stiches.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah panted very heavily as she felt his liquids filling up inside her as she was tired and exhausted too.

Raph thrusted his two digits in and outta her finger fucking her as he arched one finger into her womb smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo chuckled as he soon thrusted quickly before he came in her womb.

Jess blushed more as she whimper out another moan. She soon laid on his bed  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Brb   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(k  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sorry I’m back I am currently hurt right now. Got a new chair today and when my mom and I were trying to bring it into my apartment I sprained my ankle and cut my lips open really bad but I’m still gonna rp with you if you can   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(oof  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Yeah   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Doing my part now   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I might have to get stitches for the first time ever in my life for an injury   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(okay, or they might give you liquid stiches.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah panted very heavily as she felt his liquids filling up inside her as she was tired and exhausted too.

Raph thrusted his two digits in and outta her finger fucking her as he arched one finger into her womb smirking.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Oh ok gotcha I did my part   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(ill be back. Im gonna take a nap  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok ttyl   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(okay hope you get better  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Thank you I will   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
:)  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(how are you doing?  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
My lip and ankle still hurt as fuck but other than those I’m doing ok. It’s your turn for the rp   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Okay did it stop bleeding?  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo soon pulled out as he chuckled "I didnt say we were done." he said.

Jess whimpered as she heard how wet she was as she squish sound as he moaned  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah looked up at him as she blushed beet red panting still as she needed to catch her breath.

Raph scissored inside her pulled them out and then thrusted his sick into her softly and gently into her.

Yeah it did   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn sorry was eating dinner   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hello?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(hey, one sec.)

Leo leaned down before he kissed her thighs softly.

Jess moaned softly as she moanex  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
“Ahh Leo my love please!” Hannah said mewling.

Raph smirked as he started thrusting deeper faster and harder into her growling.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(okay, now im gonna sleep my meds are kicking in, i dont want to fall asleep in mid replt  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok night   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(night :D  
Yesterday at 12:40 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey your turn when you can   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hello?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(hey i got my phone fixed, thats why i wasnt on  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok it’s your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
K  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo looked at her before he pulled away, to let her calm down.

Jess soon whimpered as she soon felt a bit of pain  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Leo please do not stop my love!" Hannah moaned out playing with her clit.

Raph grinded into her hips and then stopped staying still inside her as he kissed her cheek.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(im going to bed after this reply.)

Leo raised an eye brow as he smirked "im sorry, thats not my name baby~" he said.

Jess whimpered as she held on to him "T-to hard." she sI  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
*saod  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah just tilted her head to the side confused. That was his name.  
“Fine then no sex for you then for the next week.”

Raph gave another push as he asked her if it was ok to move now. He thrusted and pounded her rougher.  
Today at 1:26 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo chuckled as he leaned down "Call me daddy baby girl." he said

Jess gasped as she climax soon after   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah then blushed and nodded.  
“Daddy please don’t stop!”

Raph pounded into her and thrusted rougher and vigorously into her as he growled and grunted.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hello?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(i was getting dinner)

Leo looked as he held her hands as he soon starting licking her clit 

Jess moaned and whimperef from the overstimulation  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah moaned and whimpered out softly saying please daddy to him as she arched her back.

Raph rammed and slammed into her core hard and pretty soon he released his liquids heavily into her.

Hannah moaned and whimpered out softly saying please daddy to him as she arched her back.

Raph rammed and slammed into her core hard and pretty soon he released his liquids heavily into her.  
Sat at 9:10 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hello?   
Sat at 5:13 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I guess do your next part whenever   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(sorry hanging out with my parents  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok   
Sun at 2:42 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Tour turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hello? I thought it said on your new rp schedule you could do today between 2-9   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
*rp   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I mean 1-6 and you never did your next part so basically your schedule makes no difference   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(yeah sorry, i got busy, sometimes i may not be on due to work/school  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(but i will reply as soon as i can  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Can you now?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(yeah)  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo continued as he swirled his tounge around her clit

Jess moaned as she was shakinf  
Yesterday at 9:18 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hann screamed daddy to him as she dug her heels into his bed.

Raph pulled out of her wrapping his arms around her and he pulled her against him.

(im hedding to bed after this reply)

Leo chuckled before he stopped before her climax only to do this a few more times.

Jess panted before she lightly punched him "That hurt, and it was my first time."  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok good night   
Tue at 1:43 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Can you redo Leo’s part?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
When you can?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Just remembered you are unavailable today. See you tomorrow then   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(yup  
Yesterday at 8:01 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hello? Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Please redo Leo’s part   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(ok one moment  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Leo chuckled as he continued swirling his tounge around faster before he fingered her  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah moaned out softly wanting him to finger he harder and deeper as she whimpered in lust.

“Sorry babe. I love you so much!” Road chirred to her pulling her against him and nuzzled her neck.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
Today at 2:14 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey your turn   
Today at 8:41 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(i was in a meeting)

Leo sucked her clit as he fingered her faster "Cum baby."

Jess whined as she felt sore but calm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sorry I am on   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hannah then orgasmed all over his fingers and into his mouth moaning.

Raph asked her what she wanted to do now as he rubbed her hips.


End file.
